Harry Potter and the elves
by Lin3
Summary: Sorry ppl.. I have given up on this story. I do hope, though, that you check out the redo of it-Harry Potter and the elves of Middle Earth. Pleas check it out! See u later!
1. Rain of Pain

Prolog NO. SIRIUS TROUBLE&  
  
Rain fell hard onto smoking pieces of wood and brick, which had been charred to blackened soot from an obvious fire.  
  
Above, seen through the hazy veil of clouds that were hanging, lazily, out in the night sky, moving across it, stopping its rays for very few minutes was the full moon shining harder than ever.  
  
Mist drifted slightly above the dirt road, and people made their way cautiously over to the rubble that was once a house.  
  
A sudden noise caught their attention, and they looked up and down the street to see what was coming. Seeing nothing, they looked up in time to see a huge motorcycle crash down in front of them, causing frightened screams and shouts to erupt from the people as the turned and ran back to their homes.  
  
Sirius Black jumped off the motorcycle easily, landing on the ground. He was stoutly built, with shoulder length, pitch black hair, and dark blue eyes that were widened with horror and despair as they took in the frightening sight before them.  
  
Taking a few steps forward, he mouthed wordlessly, before a choked sob erupted form his throat, and he blindly ran forward, stumbling over scattered pieces of rubble.  
  
"James, Lilly!" he shouted in desperation as he dug though some rubble just beyond where the entryway would have been.  
  
After a frenzy of desperate searching, he fell to the ground sobbing, his heart ached; his shoulders sagged with the weight of a great loss, and he let out a howl of anger.  
  
But it all stopped.  
  
Looking up with his cloudy eyes full of pain, his moist cheeks red, his ears perked for any noise that he thought, if might not of imagined, he heard. Their, to his left, came the sound again.  
  
He slowly climbed to his legs that felt oddly like lead, his arms dangling limply by his sides, tears still streaking down his face as he took on a look of hope.  
  
Silence filled the air, only filling his heart with dread. Giving up hope after about two minutes, he sighed, coughing as another bout of sobs came and his heart clenched painfully.  
  
As he turned, he fell, causing several other things to fall, revealing a hand. Tanned and large, with a ring on one finger, was the hand of James Potter. With a strangled cry, he lashed out, and pulled at it, causing the body of his dead friend to come up. Eyes halfway open, unseeing and not living, his messy hair tainted with dust from the rubble, mouth open a curse right on the edge of his lips, was James Potter. Sirius gazed with blank shock, his heart once again clenching tightly, as he looked toward the body.  
  
Slowly, he buried his face in the crock of the cold neck, and cried in pain. No longer would he be able to go about the halls of Hogwarts with his three friends, no longer would he be able to play pranks, no longer would his life be the same, nor his other friends-wait. "Friend my ass," he growled, his face coming out of James' cloak, revealing a now gray tinged face from the dirt, blotched with tears, his eyes cloudy, but no tears escaping, and hair more a mess. "Peter you will pay," his lips trembled as he put the body down, and clutched his hands together,"DO YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted, the rain pouring down on him like tears from the elves themselves, "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! I WILL FIND YOU!" his yells and shouts became mere whispers and sobs, as he lowered himself from his now standing position.  
  
A cry once again erupted behind him. He looked back. Again, another shriek went into the night sky. Not waiting to hear for another, he headed toward the wails falling and tripping, until falling onto something cold, and slightly squishy.  
  
Lifting his face, he looked down in horror, his breathing coming out in mere gasps. Their, chalk white hair spread out, and hers pointer seeming, was Lilly Evens Potter. He backed away, staring at the lifeless green eyes, until falling backward over a stub of wood. Another persistent cry came.  
  
He ignored it. Sitting there, comprehending this, he just gasped deeply, trying to stop his head from its constant spinning, and get a hold of himself.  
  
"The girl," he swung his head around seeing a cloaked figure, "You must get the girl." His voice was calm and soothing, a lot like Lilly's was-that is, when she wasn't yelling at you.  
  
"W..wha?" he said, trying to climb clumsily to his feet, "who... wha... are you a death eater," he was now on his feet, which were spread out, looking ready to attack. "Cause... if you are I'll..." he let the threat hang.  
  
"No. I am but of friend. I need to to get the girl. I need you to teach her of the magical ways. And I need her to have a good home," answered the figure. He looked at the figure, a male from the sound of it, blankly, "bu...she's dead." He pointed to Lilly."  
  
"No. Harry," said the man. Sirius was sure he was smiling. You could practically hear it in his sweet bell like voice. "Harry," he breathed, and looked to the crying. There not far away, was a small bundle of blankets in blue burnt clothes, was Harry James E.Potter. Stumbling over to her, he picked her up; and, she immediately stopped crying. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, rocking her back and forth. Looking down at the child he frowned. She had a cut on her head that was bleeding.  
  
"Then-," he looked back to see nothing but air and rubble. He jerked his head about; but, seeing nothing, got up on weak legs, only to hear, "'Eh Sirius. Wha' yeah doing' 'err? Yeah noticed* sniff* wha happen' to Lilly an James the'?"  
  
He swung his head around to see Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts school. But you will learn more about that in another story. "Y..yes," he said in a shaky breath.  
  
Hagrid heaved a great sigh and nodded, "We'h den'." He took a few minutes to blow his nose and wipe his eyes, "I...I miss' well be taken' 'Arry to Dumbledor....poor Lilly an James....Poor, poor Harry." he let out a howl as Sirius tried to get his attention.'  
  
"Take her to Dumbledor?" he asked blankly, "Why?"  
  
"Dumbledor sa' he's go' specific orders from da minister o' magic to bring her there. He 'ad been yellen' against this for hours. Finally 'ad to sa' yes."  
  
'Sirius cringed at the thought. Dumbledor, when angry, was very frightening. He slowly shook his head, "No Hagrid...I ...I cant. I..let me take Harry."  
  
'Hagrid seemed to be pondering the question, before shaking his head, "No Sirius I can' Dumbledor sa' I was spose' to brin' Arry to 'em."  
  
'"Please," begged Sirius, looking into the giant man's beetle black eyes with a pleading look, "Please let me keep her!"  
  
'"Well," said Hagrid. He frowned. The yes was right at the tip of his tongue; but, then he shook his head, "No Sirius. I mus' give Arry to Dumbledor. I mus'."  
  
Sighing, Sirius looked down to the baby, whose green eyes were looking up at him with such innocence that he had to look away.  
  
"Your right Hagrid," he said in a cracked voice. Then he forced himself to look down to Harry, "I promise I'll see you again, my little Harry."  
  
He handed the little bundle of blankets to Hagrid with a heavy heart. Hagrid took them and was just about to leave when he shouted,"Wait!" turning, Hagrid saw Sirius pointing to his motorcycle. "I....I wont need it anymore." 'Nodding, Hagrid got on, "Than'you Sirius. I'll be here to return it."  
  
'"I won't need it anymore," said Sirius, as Hagrid took off. He watched them disappear into the cloudy night sky before looking back down, rain still pounding on him. "Trust me I won't need it."'  
  
Slowly he trekked off into the crowded streets, sirens filling the air, and different shouts and screams.  
  
"I will have my revenge," he growled out and a near by passerby looked at him strangely, "I will get you Peter. I will. Ready or not.." ***  
  
Later on, when the bodies were told to be all found, a little girl frowned, her brow and looked up to her mother.  
  
"Mommy," she whispered, "What about Harry?" 


	2. Potter's and Elves

Prolog two Ready or not.  
A young woman padded down to her fathers chambers, though marble halls as she shivered. Something was wrong, and she knew it.  
  
Once getting to his door, she paused, and leaned against it to listen to the soft mumbling voices that came from inside.  
  
"- can't believe it, Lilly," said a choked voice in a room that she knew all too well to be her dads,"My poor sister." There was a deep intake of breath then, "The children?"  
  
A sigh was heard, and a reply soon fallowed, "I...Harry was still there."  
  
There was a gasp and a sharp, "My niece is dead? If the phoenix cer-"  
  
"No worries. That is the good news, I bare," said the second male voice, "Harry Potter has been dubbed the Girl Who Lived. She is the defeater of the dark lord."  
  
An uncomfortable silence met all the elves ears, as they all had wide mouths and eyes. Of course, the young girl couldn't see her dad's, nor his general's eyes-she had identified him as such after figuring out where she had heard the deep melodic voice-until the silence was cracked and shattered.  
  
"You mean...you mean she...my niece is alive?" said her dad in a whisper.  
  
"Yes," replied the second simply.  
  
More silence filled the room. The girl leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
"What has happened to her," asked her papa finally.  
  
There was a deep sigh and the sound of a chair being pulled out.  
  
"I don't know exactly but," another sigh came from the weary general, "The child was taken away from the godfather last minute. I had not heard since of the happenings of what is to become of her."  
  
Her pa took an intake of breath. There was a sound of a chair being pulled out and the sound of his shoes lightly scuffing the floor. Outside an owl hooted, but everything else was silenced.  
  
"The Phoenix child is but of legend," whispered the general, "Do you really think that the girl, your youngest niece that is, could pos-"  
  
The general stopped, and she was sure her dad had put a hand up to keep the blissful silence.  
  
Finally.  
  
"Yes. She is, I know. She has the scar. The scar had been on him and now we have both a dark Phoenix and Light," stated her dad.  
  
"But she also is of dark, she has become one-"  
  
"Yes general Brown Bark," said her dad. He sounded so exhausted that she almost opened the door to ask the general to leave her papa be so he could rest.  
  
"Spying now are we?" came a whisper to her right. A very deep amused whisper.  
  
Spinning around, she blushed from shame as she saw her fiance, and turned back after giving him a look that said to be quiet, and to listen too.  
  
So, they leaned harder against the door trying to catch snitches of the whispered conversation.  
  
"-Order? It has not been decided sir," came the confused voice of Brown Bark.  
  
"Yes. I know, but I'm sure of it! All we need is," a tired sigh came from her dad, and she felt her fiance's grip tighten on her shoulder, "All we need is my Niece to live and not turn-"  
  
"But sire. We are not totally sure if she will-"  
  
"She will, if given right circumstances."  
  
Silence again, and then-  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Looking up from their fallen positions in the door, the two spies looked up to the elf, who had his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well I do believe my daughter has taken upon herself to go to spying on her old man!" he laughed, helping them up.  
  
Even though he called himself old, he looked only as old as a 40 year old man, if not late 30's.  
  
"Uuuh," came her soon to be husband's voice, "He, he. Well yes," he cleared his voice, "I just...we just heard you, so..."  
  
"I understand," said the man. "But my chat has ended, general, I do believe both of us need a rest, and tomorrow, we will announce this happy occasion."  
  
Nodding, they tore themselves away from the room all going different ways.  
  
Meanwhile, the man remained, staring off into the stars as if asking why he couldn't have his favorite and probably most important niece back.  
  
"My dear unicorn," he whispered.  
  
Had he known where she would have been, he would not have been staying there in the decorated room, but would probably ready his men for a warning of a war, and be trying to get her back from the wizard that held her away from him.  
  
"Dumbledor," he whispered, "I want my niece back." `~~~~~~``~~~  
  
"9..10...READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" shouted a voice as children happily played in a park, the sun shining over head as a gentle breeze blew the tree branches.  
  
"Roselin, don't you want to play with your friends?" asked a woman to a young girl, about the age of four, sitting sadly on a park bench.  
  
Looking up the girl blinked her dark, forest green eyes, and shook her head full of brown, black hair.  
  
"Not today, mama," she whispered. Roselin, of course, knew that this woman wasn't her mom, she just called her that. Her mother had died a long time ago, leaving her an orphan.  
  
"You're big brother probably would like you to come and play. He's waiting for you," Roselin looked away from the beautiful, blond haired woman to the other kids. Standing there, amongst the running children, was her big brother. Six years old, with fiery red hair, and majestic blue eyes, he waved her over and she nodded.  
  
"Ok," she whispered. Her brother always reminded her of her dad, always playing pranks, and never being that serious, until it was needed. He always reminded her of her parents. Her mother's hair, her dad's eyes and acts, he looked pretty much like them.  
  
When she ran off, the woman looked on sadly.  
  
"She'll be all right, Hun," said a voice from behind her. She looked up to see the man of her dreams, his black hair pulled into a loose pony tail, while his magical, blue eyes glistened sadly.  
  
Nodding, she watched the children play. ~~~~~~ "And it is said that Sirius black killed 13 people, one being a order member Peter Pettegrew. He had laughed, when found and-" the reporter droned on, while Arabell held the small figure of a Potter in her arms.  
  
"Who would of thought," she whispered, as she cradled the young child, who's black hair glistened in the fire light.  
  
"Who would of thought." ~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Mr.Dursley watched the same report, scowling as his wife drove her son to bed.  
  
No good for nothing murderer.  
  
"No need for them to tell US that HE'S a murderer," he boasted to Petunia, as she entered the room." Just look at that hair! Long and messy!"  
  
Petunia nodded sharply sitting beside him.  
  
She never had thought the loss of her sister would be painful. Heck, she hated her sister, more than anything, because her parents' loved Lilly more than her. Her foster parents. She sneered at the very thought of it.  
  
Yes, Petunia Dursley had been orphaned at the young age of 11. She had arrived at the Evens house to live there. They were abnormal, she concluded, and she hated them all.  
  
But, when she had heard that her loving sister had died by murder of a man that had also met his down fall there she felt oddly empty. Like she HAD lost something important to her.  
  
Shaking her blond curls, Mrs.Dursley got up, and turned off the telly.  
  
"Come on dear," she mumbled sleepily, "tomorrow's a new, and busy day. Anyway you have that order of drills to make." while saying so, she stretched, yawned, and slowly climbed the stairs. They would have to go to sleep early, seeing as how they had baby cries wake them up at night.  
  
As Mr. and Mrs.Dursley settled down to sleep, a snowy white owl hooted outside, opened its large wings, flapped them, and flew off into the dark night's sky.  
  
A wind rustled the hedges of number four, a cat crept into an ally, while a small girl looked out a window sadly, her luminous emerald green eyes filling with tears.  
  
The eyes of a true Evans. ~~~ 


	3. Deaths and Lives

Chapter 1  
  
Shall we?  
  
It was a very beautiful day in Buckland,the sun shone its rays hitting the land coming in patches through the trees on the shore of Brandywine river where Hobbits spent their time talking and joking while eating their food from picnic baskets,the calming waters of Brandywine River glow like the sun itself, only disturbed by a boat that Frodo Baggins' father and mother were rowing. Little Frodo played on the deck around his parents when suddenly he felt a jolt.  
  
The boat lurched and his mom grabbed him around the middle fearful as it turned over and his parents and him fell in the chilling waters freezing them with shock.Screams and shouts came from the shore,but he could barely hear them since they where so muffled by the water.  
  
His mother's grasp weakened until it suddenly let go and her hands were nowhere to be found.  
  
Swishing around madly Frodo tried his best to find his parents or to get to the surface.  
  
The last thing he remembered was cold hands that where slimy like a fish graze him and then a surging pain in his neck.Darkness welcomed him with open arms as it engulfed him in a dark dream he would never waken from.  
  
And there he floated,in the seemingly calm waters even though Buckland hobbits were jumping in and grabbing his parents looking for him,scratched up and bloody;his mouth slightly open,eyes wide with terror,and back hitched up as he got closer to the surface.  
  
Around his calmly floating body,a voice sung-like a angle-yet it was very different.A eleven voice sang sadly  
  
Codladh fada, Codladh domhain. Éirigh! Amharc síos Aldebaran.  
  
Siúil liom tríd an réalta dearg. Deireadh, deireadh an turas. Réaltóg, réaltóg dearg. * * * "We are gathered hear today,"said the revering in a low depressed voice,"To mourn for three deaths.Drogo Baggins,Primila Baggins,and young Frodo Baggins have mysteriously died.Their bodies were found by a ranger the parent's necks where broke from - what looks like to be hands-and a deep gash cut through young Frodo's neck.We will mourn for this happy family of three and hope that where ever they are they happy.Let us..."  
  
As the man drowned on Bilbo Baggins stood there in his black clothes and cape.It had taken him by shock to hear that his favorite nephew and his parent's had died.Now he was sure he would never be happy again.  
  
After putting down his flowers-in the Earth around the three graves so they didn't die-he left.  
  
On that hill stood the three graves,one little that held a innocent child's body covered in bloody cuts and bruises.He would never live up to what a great Hobbits he was suppose to be,nor would he know the pain of loss of his parents-for now he was feeling the pain of not making Bilbo happy.He looked up to his mother in the heavens as she gave him a hug and looked up to their friend-An elf maiden who said she had been watching her husband and children quite some time...  
  
Bilbo walked down the now deserted roads back to bag end,he would have turned a right in the fork in the road when something caught his eye.  
  
Laying on the ground,as clear as day,was a little body.A small girl in fact.  
  
Quickly making his way over towards her he dropped to her side as he put a shaky hand on her throat.He was relieved to feel a soft pulse throb under his finger.  
  
Taking in her looks he noticed how queer she was-and how unhobbit she was.  
  
Small little feet about as big as his palm where scratched up as though she had been forced to run on hot rocks.Her over large clothes,which were strange themselves,were tattered and torn covered in blood,her black hair was long with waves starting at her shoulders curling at the ends which met her waist.Long thin slender ears were what got him-like an elf one could say.Her features did some what remind him of an elf, yet there was other blood in her obviously.  
  
Picking her up gently,almost jumping out of fright when she moaned,he started to quickly make his way back to Bag End.  
  
Finally arriving he hurriedly told Mr.Gamgee to go and get a doctor while Mrs.Gamgee hid her young son's face in her legs.  
  
Bursting through his door he quickly made it to his spare room and lay the young one down.This was going to be a hard week.  
  
*** It had been only a year since that faithful incident of Bilbo finding young Harry Potter and taking her in,receiving a gift while he had lost another.But him and Harry were not so different in that subject.  
  
Yes young Harry Potter was a orphan,she had explained to him in a quiet toned voice when she got to know and trust him that her relatives had not liked her and there for she had ran away.Bilbo knew that there was more to them not liking her than she let on-he fear it was much worse.  
  
Yes every sign pointed in that direction-scars as old as three years old and malnurishment.  
  
But the neglected heart of the innocent's made him ache as he knew she was not loved for the three years,(more like two and a half uncle Bilbo,"she would whisper),and it made her shy away from people.She never liked to play or be with others her age or around;once some kids had asked her to play and she had shook her head and ran back home without coming out of her room until the next day at supper.  
  
He had been surprised when she revealed the fact that she thought she was human,obviously the Dursley's - her so called 'family'-had hated her for the fact that she was not human but would not tell her why they hated her.She just said they hated her because,("I'm a worthless little uncaring freak who needs to be disciplined,"then she would shuffle in her spot her eyes shadowed out.).  
  
It was no surprise to Bilbo when Gandelf,an old wizard with a gray beard and old tattered robes and tall pointy hat, suddenly arrived,nor did Harry seem to mind or just not care.She just slipped away whenever he was in the room making it so he would turn to Bilbo with raised eyebrow.  
  
One thing they had been fascinated with was her voice,she could rival a full grown elf maiden with her natural born talent for singing,and her cuteness existed to the beginning of beauty even at such a young age.  
  
But she never strayed far away from the shire-she liked to play in the woods often bringing a book with her.  
  
So it was no surprise to Gandelf and Bilbo when she had shuffled in nervously,a habit she would never loose,and looked up from Gandelf to Bilbo, her eyes roaming the room until she decided to set them on the steady fire.  
  
"Umm.U..uncle Bilbo,"she whispered rocking on her heels not taking her eyes away from the fire,"Might it be alright - that is if you could be so kind- as to let me go into the woods again?I would also like to bring a book if that would be ok."  
  
She hesitantly looked up to Bilbo as if looking at him would make her drop dead.  
  
Smiling kindly Bilbo nodded,"Of cores Harry,"he said getting up,"Would you like a lunch?"  
  
Harry shook her head,"that's ok Bilbo.I can eat a small sneak when I get home."  
  
Bilbo hesitated then nodded solemnly and turned to Gandelf once she had left.  
  
"See what I mean!She needs someone of her own kind-some of the elves attention to help her out!"  
  
Gandelf nodded puffing some smoke rings from his pipe and whispered,"She is not full elf Bilbo.Something about her...." *** Harry walked around cautiously as she allowed her mind to flow meany words and people, letter her amagination to flow with many things.It had been a year since that frightful day she had transported herself some how to this strange but seemingly kind land.  
  
She was not used to kindness;people on the street would talk behind cupped hands to one another,eying her strangely as she passed,and kids despised her very being.  
  
Sighing, Harry sat down on a small rock that was wedged between a tree and an old stump.Laying her back to the tree she let it and the wind sooth her fretful mind and let the feeling of a little safeness and peace left her to sleep.Even if it was just for a while.  
  
Had it been any other day Harry would be trying to help her uncle,or just trying to find some kind of work to do.But today was Sunday the day for more relaxation and lay back as it was made to be.  
  
As Harry was dozing she was suddenly jerked out of her half asleep state by the snap of a twig.She quickly grabbed her book,heart racing,and got up from the ground looking around wildly for the fear she was sure was lurking about in the shadows.  
  
"Hello,"she called softly in a shaky voice,"i..is any one here?"  
  
Getting no answer she backed up to the tree.  
  
"Run,"whispered an old voice as though it were the gentle wind itself,"run.now.hurry!"  
  
Not even questing what or where the mysterious voice was from and she quickly scrambled over to Bag End not looking back to the nameless fear she knew lurked in the forest.  
  
Once reaching her new home she grabbed the doorknob with shaky hands and ran inside.She shut it with a slam and leaned against it shaking,paler than usual she raised a hand to wipe some sweat off her forehead her heart pounding painfully in her chest.She just hoped that Bilbo or Gandelf hadn't heard while leaning her head back closing her wide emerald eyes.  
  
But her wishes were not to be fulfilled it seemed as for the thumping of footsteps told her that her new 'uncle' and the old wizard had indeed heard her and were now in a fuss.  
  
"Harry is some..Harry are you ok?"asked Bilbo as soon as he saw the trembling four year old sitting out of breath and pale on the ground.  
  
"I..I'm fine Uncle V....Bilbo,"she whispered in a croak.  
  
Gandelf knelt down to her,as Bilbo had already done,and put a hand to the skinny child's shoulder feeling her bone and shuddering inwardly.Bilbo was right about the fact of her needing to eat more and it just wasn't his Hobbitish thoughts.  
  
"Harry what was it?"he asked his blue eyes piercing her own fearful green ones.Something about those eyes reminded her of something,or maybe someone.She couldn't tell.  
  
"I,"she whispered, her usual fear of strangers back though she was getting used to Gandelf after his seven week visit,"Something..someone..I don't know.It was out there.A...and there was a voice....a voice told me to..to run away."  
  
Gandelf and Bilbo looked to each other.Had the child run into something dangerous?If so what?What could be in the Shire?  
  
"Do you want some supper?"asked Bilbo braking the unwanted-to him and Gandelf - silence.  
  
Fidgeting slightly Harry shook her head,"I..I just want to go to bed."  
  
Slowly nodding, Bilbo got out of his crouching position and held out a hand which she slowly took,"Well if you need anything-"  
  
"I'll be fine honestly,"she whispered and slowly scurried out of the room. **** IT was late at night when Bilbo finally started their conversation in hushed voices in front of the fire place, the orange glow dancing across the dark room, the stars and moon aglow outside.  
  
"You think it would work, Gandelf?" Bilbo asked, breaking the silence that clung to them as he blew out of his pipe.  
  
A second green ring slowly floated up to the wizards hat"Yes."  
  
"It has been one year since I adopted her after I found her and she still has nightmares," Bilbo said.He now had gotten up and closed a window that had blown open from a frightful wind.Turning back toward Gandelf he continued, "I don't like to see her suffer. She was an innocent and sweet Girl I'm sure of it. Yes, she still is. But she is going to break under the sorrow's of life."  
  
"I don't think so, my friend. Even if she doesn't show it, she is very strong,don't give up on her," Gandelf pointed out and glanced at the girl's door that was down the hall barely just seen around the corner cast in flickering gray shadows.  
  
"Yes. You're right, Gandelf," The wizard was at Bag End when the tragedy news of Primula and Drogo came. After paying their respects Gandelf had said he had to take care of some business, and had found Bilbo at home tending to a small child around the age of three.  
  
Gandelf had asked Eldron if it might be ok for Harry to come,explaining much of her well hidden past as well,also hinting the fact that they thought she was treated very wrongly at her old home.  
  
Eldron,being the kind elf he was,had agreed wholeheartedly.He would love to help the young girl in any way possible and if coming to Rivendell was the thing then so be it.Warning other elves to be cautious of how they acted around her,("she scares easy I hear my friends,"he said in his announcement of the three's coming,"I would like you to welcome her and let her slowly become accustomed to Rivendell."Everyone,of cores,agreed full heartedly their hearts reaching out for the youth's safety and health.),and that was how they were in this position of going to Rivendell.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master,"hissed a voice eerily,"Massster I could not get her before the treesss warned her.Sir,I believe ssshe might be able to have the ability to though.It radiatess from her sssire!"  
  
"So be it,"said a cold voice,"then let us collect her shall we?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Attacks and Aragon

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Company in more places than one  
  
They had been traveling for hours,it seemed,yet it rely had been days.  
  
The many sights,accompanied by frequent scares,had been breath taking and mystifying,making it so that the trip seemed to short to last.  
  
They had been traveling and now where at a stop,the only thing you could see where gray sky's,and stretched out plains of rock and dirt,which met the cloudy sky's and seemed to become one with them in the distance.Chilling air that had howling wind cast itself hear,freezing you to the bone and making goose bumps appear on your arms.  
  
"Something is amiss,"whispered the wizard silently to Bilbo as they smoked their pipes and Harry slept logged between two slabs of smooth black rock in which made a tent looking appearance.Looking up from the fire to Gandelf his nose crunched slightly Bilbo made a reply.  
  
"What is it that bothers you my old friend?"  
  
Sighing Gandelf whispered,"I don't know what it is but something is wrong."  
  
Bilbo cast a worried glance to Harry before turning it to Gandelf,"what do you mean?"he says,"I cant have had more of a better journey,if I do say so myself."  
  
Shaking his head Gandelf said softly,"It has been fallowing us,slowly creeping closer.I suggest we make haste tomorrow."  
  
Nodding Bilbo lay to bed and nodded off while the fire went low.Gandelf put a another few small sticks in it to make them burn a little while the wind howled.  
  
Looking up to the sky he watched the full moon flout lazy over head. !*#@*%)@*!@#@$#!@#@!%^(&*())_+  
  
He looked down from the silvery moon that was now being covered in a thin vail of clouds and looked down to his servant.The poor thing,probably had bad news for him.That would only get it killed.  
  
"What have you come to tell me?"he hissed,sounding oddly like a angry snake.  
  
Shivering the servant said in a wavering voice,"W...we.. we are ready to attack sire...a..all we need is...is to have your order sire...and then we'll have the girl."  
  
He smiled.Stroking his white beard he nodded.  
  
"Good,"he narrowed his eyes,"For once you HAVE done something correctly!I had expected to say you needed a another day to gather more men!"  
  
The servant quivered and he posed for the sensation of fear to radiate from the small creature.  
  
"Very well.Attack them,I don NOT care about the Hobbit nor the old coot of a wizard!I just want the girl!"  
  
"Y..yes me lord,"whispered the servant scurrying down the small steps that led to his large windows behind his thrown and shuffling out the door. ~@$#!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
The morning had came all to soon in Harry's opinion,she had been ,weirdly, realy very sleepy for a odd reason-like she was too drained to do any more traveling.  
  
It must have shown for Gandelf kindly picked her up and they started to walk.But now that she was awake,she noticed annoyed,she couldn't very well go back to sleep.  
  
So sighing she tapped Gandelf on the shoulder,bringing his attention,he frowned she noticed when seeing her face,and whispered,"I think I can walk.I am all to existed to see Rivendell to rest."  
  
Hesitating he put the young lass down and the started to walk on,slowly this time,so Harry didn't have to pick up her pace.But even though she had to strain to keep up with their seminally strenuous pace until Bilbo picked her up,("I don't care if you don't want to you just be in my arms or Gandelf's!")And they started their journey again.  
  
It wasn't until they where half way though the day that they noticed something.Or more so Harry noticed something.  
  
As a freezing wind blew Harry shivered,not out of the cold but out of the feeling of it.  
  
Looking up she looked up to Bilbo's eyes and he smiled down at her.  
  
"Dose that wind seem...a bit queer to you?"she whispered.Something was wrong and she didn't care if she had to be a little forward about it.It sent shivered up her back.  
  
Frowning his brows,while he jogged up next to Gandelf,he replied,"What every do you mean child?It's just a wind."He looked up to Gandelf who had been listening to their chat,'isn't it?"  
  
Gandelf frown and ametly he turned his head sharply to the direction it came form.Their,just on the horizon,was a seminally black cloud moving quickly towards them as though determined to crush them.  
  
"Flee!"shouted Gandelf and as he did so about 11 smaller shapes burst out of the cloud into the air and rushed towards him.  
  
Quickly as they could they started to run,Harry barring a heavy wait upon her eyes now as though she where to fall to sleep.  
  
Shadows danced in front of her eyes and her mind and thoughts became a thick haze of misty smoke and clouds.  
  
"Mmmm..Bilbo,"she said thickly her eyes clouded by sleepiness and something Bilbo had never seen but knew it wasn't good,"I feel funny."  
  
She yawned as her speech became slurred and closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't,"said Gandelf stopping their running-the flyers a few feet away and diving for them-,"don NOT sleep child.Keep your eyes open."  
  
She only faintly herd him though,as if he had been shouting from a long distance and it was echoing in a cave.Feeling herself jerk she snapped her eyes open when she felt the rough ground come in contact of her face.She sighed tiredly trying to keep awake but it felt impossible as one of those black blobs came though the hazy smog and reach a fuzzy hand down to grab her.  
  
Ametly something came,to fast for her blurry eyes to see,and made it so it stumbled back.The last thing she felt where strong arms before she got picked up. !@$#%^&*()_+  
  
Gandelf and Bilbo tried fruitlessly to get back to the semiconscious girl as she lay on her side looking with half closed eyes her hair fallen strait above her as though it where a dark stream,and both arms in front of her as though about to give someone a weak hug.  
  
But it was impossible as three more of the black things swished down and attacked as the other two had did.The where strongly like elves but had dark brown rough skin and slanted red eyes that where lined with different colors such as brown or blue.  
  
Taking out swords they tried to fight their way though but found it impossible as the 'flying elves' had the advantage with five agensted two and two started to make their way towards Harry.  
  
While slamming his sword agensted the emeneys one Bilbo looked to Gandelf who was using spells to make one or two fly back.But it was futile as for now the black cloud,which turned out not only to be orc's but other dark creatures such as more of those dark flyers and some things that looked as though they where made of liquid,some things coming out of the ground,and so many more they could have their eyes spin.But what surprised the was when two humans stepped out smirking.  
  
"Kill them and take the girl,"said the one with blond hair.  
  
Ametly the started to fight again,scratches and bruises appeared when ever a sword sliced them or a claw cut them.  
  
Suddenly their was a sound of a arrow whistling thought he air and one of them was hit and they all backed off.Their,holding Harry,was a man with a rough face,and slightly tattered dirty cloths.  
  
"Come!"he shouted.Ametly they made their way though,the creatures now attacking again,and fallowed him to some horses.The man better known as Arogan jumped on one horse,the other two on a another.  
  
Ametly he yelled and the three of them on the two horses moved swiftly in a blurred motion as they made their way to Rivendell.  
  
As they got further away from the monsters,though it was a close call,they where able to let out sighs of relief and willed their horses to slow.  
  
"How did you find us?"said a breathless Bilbo.  
  
"The elves have been expecting you,"explained Arogan as he looked down to the young one in his arms who still slept on,"Eldron was worried when he figured out that their was vile things in the terrain,"he posed to think than continued,"What happened to the child?"  
  
Quickly Gandelf stopped the horse that he and the Hobbit were riding and made his way over to Aragons now stopped horse.  
  
"We don NOT know,"said Bilbo,"she said she had felt funny and she WAS acting a little weak ever sine we woke up this morning.When those creatures came she kind of dozed off."  
  
"Fainted maybe?"supplied Aragon.  
  
Shaking his head Bilbo pointed towards her,"Her eyes had been misty as though a haze had made its way into her sights.Her eyes where unknowing and unseeing."  
  
Just then their was a small moan from the young girl and they looked down.  
  
Harry was just making her way out of a thick fog that was more like water than any thing else.  
  
Once opening her eyes she blinked to get the blurriness out and looked up to see a stranger looking down at her.She tensed ,but seeing no harmful look in his eyes,relaxed and looked around.  
  
Bilbo was standing next to her along with Gandelf and she was in the worm lap of a man who smelt of the forest and herbs.  
  
Sighing she closed her eyes and cuddled herself into the mans stomach and readied herself for sleep when she felt a hand shake her.  
  
"Not now young one.We need you to stay awake,"came Gandelf's stern voice.  
  
She gave a nod and sat up looking down to see she was on a horse.looking up she saw a sight that amazed her beyond belief.  
  
Their,as grand as ever,stood the magnificent Rivendell; home to the elves. 


	5. Memory of people and death

CHAPTER Three  
  
People unknown but familiar  
  
By the time they had fully made it to Rivendell Harry had been forced wide awake by the beautiful sights.As they passed elves who gave waves or just smiles and nods which where returned by the wizard,hobbits,and man but not by Harry as she was staring slacked jawed at all the beautiful parts of art shown.  
  
They had given their horses to a elf who had token them with a smile and a another one greeted them and started to direct them though the marble hallways of Rivendell.  
  
Making their way to a door the elf opened it to revile a study in which a elf sat in silver robes his brown hair held tightly back in a braid while his eyes scanned a page in a book.Once the door opened he looked up and smiled,if not out of relief but out of sheer happiness.  
  
"I'm glade to see you all are well.Welcome to Rivendell.Bilbo,Gandelf,Aragon and," The elf stared at the smallest kindly. ,"the young one."  
  
"Greetings, Eldron," Gandelf,Aragon, and Bilbo said at the same time with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
Harry just stood their and fumbled shyly with her blouse , which had been tucked in her shirt, but had came out in the middle of all the commotion.Looking up she only met a smiling face of the elf but she quickly looked down a blush dawning on her cheeks.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Harry Potter," Eldron frowned wordily to the other two and led them across the room where they sat,"How about I get some omit for those cuts and scrapes?"  
  
So saying he swiftly glided over to a oak draw with small leaves and vines engraved in it and golden handles. Opening it he grabbed some things out of it, closed it, and quickly glided over to them.  
  
Kneeling down he put some of the stinging omit on Gandelf legs and arms then Bilbo's, and the getting to Harry he put some on the side of her face which had been cut and scraped to a bloody mess, and her legs, arms, and back too which had all been cut by tiny rocks. She was, by far, the worst of the three yet she didn't seem to care all that much.  
  
Once finishing he quickly made his way over to the cupboard and put his supply's back and then made his way back to the group and sat across from them.  
  
"Now that that is finished,"he said and eyed Harry with a elegant smile, happiness showering him as he saw her look around in a child like wonder full of innocent and curiosity,"I think we can relax and let that clean your cuts a little." The three adults began to talk and Harry listened to them intently...though....not for long. They mostly talked about things that had happened on the trip back and sometimes Eldron would shoot her a smiling glance which just made her glade he hadn't forgotten her. But now she, sadly but maybe for the better, was getting bored and no matter how much she had been taut to stay put at her old home their where too many things to explore. So saying she spied the door, cracked open slightly, and looked back to the adults. Aragon was blushing at something making the elf laugh and the old wizard and hobbit chuckle shaking their heads. Behind them she saw a window showing a clear blue sky, rolling mountains in the distance with gray clouds coming their way. It seemed, she thought, that their was a mighty wind in the south that was coming hear, bringing a storm with it.  
  
So, finely deciding on what she would do, Harry slid silently off the couch and made her way for the door and just as silently as she got of the couch she crept out the door.  
  
She made her way down spiral halls, and passing Elves. Only a few saw her thought, most of them where talking or just not paying attention. Their weren't many in the halls at the moment anyway's.  
  
As she passed a fair she-elf with bright blue eyes and golden brown hair her stomach growled.  
  
The elf looked down and smiled seeing the child, Harry blushed in embarrassed. The elf was clad in beautiful white cloth's, golden lining around her dress, with beautiful mint green shoos. She on the other hand looked like a dirty ol' farm girl, a brown skirt with a white blouse and a shawl tide tightly around her little waist showing how skinny she rely was.  
  
"I see your hungry little one,"said the elf in a elegant voice and her eyes traveled up her shoulders looking at Harry's skinny face and hands,"Well I could see if one of the kitchen workers will let you have something. It isn't but a hour and some odd minuets till lunch and I doubt you want to wait ne?"  
  
She blushed and shook her head,"No thank you, I'm not hungry."but just then, as if protesting, her stomach gave such a mighty roar that Harry was sure even the woman had to of blushed.  
  
"Well maybe just a little."  
  
Laughing the elf picked her up and nodded.  
  
"Well my name is Lin, but you may call me Melody if you pleas."  
  
"I used to know a pretty girl named Melody,"said Harry,"she died when I turned three jus' before I left home."  
  
The elf looked down worried,"I hope you didn't see her death." Harry shook her head slightly," didn't see her death but I did see the body. It was all bloody and stuff,"she shivered,"her thought was cut open by a knife."  
  
"If you would like,"said the elf kindly,"I'll listen to what you know about it."  
  
Harry nodded and said,"Her daddy was mean to her once her mommy died, I knowed her dad so I know he was a nice person he just got rely angry cut she looked exactly like her mommy so he got so mad one day he killed her. Then he killed himself."  
  
Lin frowned,"and you saw the body?"she whispered.  
  
Harry looked up,"I'm the one who found it, she was about the only one who didn't teas me about my weird ears, or smallness or anything. We used to go to church and pry for her mommy together cose her mommy was very sick with something called Ebola. A hole hole bunch of people died to, though I dont know how many."  
  
Lin nodded knowing a innocents never should see anything like that.  
  
Disiding to change the subject as she trund a corner seeing a young elf maiden go into a door that was the kitchen she asked,"What things do you do in your spare time?"  
  
Harry smiled,"I read,"she wisperd.  
  
"You like to read?"  
  
"Yes very very much.  
  
They stepped into the kitchens and Lin when up to a skinny woman with brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Why, Lin, what brings you hear?"said the woman in a soft voice.  
  
"The young one hear is mighty hungry,"while saying so Harry stomach became so loud that several elves turned their heads surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh my!"said the woman and practically everyone stopped working crowding around the small child who had been set on the ground,'what are they doing to children these day!? Starving them?!"  
  
"No ma'm',"she said shyly looking up to them,"I didn't get to eat cose we were attacked on our way hear." Some of the elves ticked sadly and quickly started getting her some food.  
  
"Hear you go young one,"said the woman,"this should hold you till lunch."  
  
Harry was handed a chicken with some lovely stuffing,it wasn't big nor too small, just right for her.  
  
"Can I, if I may, have some milk? Or orange juice?"  
  
The woman smiled and scurried off to grab a glass then got some milk,"Hear you grow. Make you grow up to be big and strong. Good for a young elves bones."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, a blush tainting her face, then was brought off with Lin.  
  
"My room isn't far away. We'll go their for you to eat and talk."  
  
Harry nodded. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. * * * *  
  
"Aw yes and you always seemed to run off like that,"Gandelf was saying when Eldron suddenly jumped about a mile in the air.  
  
(A.N gee elves jump high when they are surprised ne?) "what what's wrong!?"asked a worried Aragon. He had NEVER seen his additive dad do THAT before.  
  
"Harry!"he said swiftly,"shoes not here."  
  
And indeed the place she had been sitting half and hour ago was vacant looking as though she had never been.  
  
"Oh!I should of know, why didn't I keep a eye on her!"mound Bilbo.  
  
"Its all right friend, we'll find her don't you worries."  
  
So saying Eldron got up quickly fallowed by the others  
  
"Looks like their is a another Bando,"stated Gandelf and Eldron took a worried look outside. It was starting to pick up a wind and he didn't like that idea. For some reason he had the feeling that she was out their....  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stumbled as she was hit by another gust of wind. About 20 minuets ago she had finished her lunch and had made her leave from Lin's room.  
  
Now she wished she didn't, she was trudging outside lost in the middle of no where. She had told Lin that she was going back to the library but had seen something odd in the forest and had decided to fallow.  
  
After fallowing for a couple of minutes, loosing her shoes in the proses, she finely gave up and decided to turn back. But she couldn't find her way so she made the decision of going to the rode, to the south, to see better instead of staying in the dense trees.  
  
Right now she was wishing she was back with the trees, she knew what kind of storm this was. Bando storms where very bad, one had happened just last month she remembered, it had caused little Sam, a hobbit that lived in Hobbiten that was the son of the Gamgee's, Bilbo's gardener, to go flying though the air twenty feet to the north since it blew from the south. She shivered.  
  
Once in her life she had been coght in a horrible storm such as that. She had been lost and was found crying, by a stranger, in the rain and wind.  
  
He didn't have a home but he had a hole in a wall that led to a small cave as one and it was worm and cozy cose of a fire.  
  
He looked, she pondered, like the man in her dream- the dog man. But... different. Long tangles of thick black hair that went passed his shoulders, with thin skin lightly stretching over his bones, and hallow eyes that where haunting. But once she took off her jacket, which had belong to her cousin so it covered her face, he had became as happy and joyful as a pup. She frowned. Their was no man here , though, to save her now. She would die!  
  
I'm going to die!she thought wildly as the thought just now came to her.I'm going to die and no one will notice! I'm going to rot and my bones will melt away and and and-  
  
Harry didn't get to finish her sentence as she was thrown off her feet a yard into the air and landed 2 feet towards the north back to the small patch of woods that led back to Rivendell.  
  
"I wanna go home!"she screamed tears trekking their way down her face. She felt something hit her in the side and was thrown into the air once again. Opening her blurry eyes she saw a rider on a horse clumsy making its way down the road and, with her good eyes, she saw it was a male elf.  
  
"HELP!"she screamed as she was thrown to the north and she saw the horse stop just before she landed.  
  
She teared in pain and frustration and hail started to fall along with the already  
  
pounding rain and she knew that the man wouldn't make it in time before the next gust.  
  
And she was correct.  
  
Their, she could see, was a gust of wind picking up shards of rocks and blowing the dirt up.  
  
She gave a sob and, when the man raised just in sight, screamed with tears shedding even more and just when she got hit everything went black and she was able to relish in it from the fiery pain that burned though her body. All went into darkness and silence and her very last thought was,'  
  
I'm dead. This is finely it. I'm dead and no one is going to noticed. Death.  
  
Lovely.' 


	6. Dark Lords of famly and other halfs

Chapter 3  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Athena! Athena are you all right!"yelled a voice of a woman better known as Mrs.Figg  
  
Athena looked up tears welled up in her eyes,"H...Harry she-"  
  
"Shhhh dear,"said the elderly woman. Athena had been having bad dreams for a month now. At first when Harry had disappeared she had been scared but then had stated one early morning to everyone that Harry was all right. Her brothers and sisters had just gave her sharp nods along with a smiling Dumbldoor while every one else was clue less.  
  
"A Driconions connection dose not fade even after one of the twins die,"stated Dumbldoor gravely that morning after Athena left for school," James had witnessed his twins death though dream. He also found it t'was his other twin who had killed him. Furious James had almost destroyed 100 lives in one blow. That is what the anger of his kind- the other- can do at that point."  
  
Arrabella shivered, she had been taking care of the girl ever since her parents death. The 4 twins- two sets that was- where all living together now with Remus seeing as how...she shook herself and thought. Also the eldest female Potter child was Living with the youngest male Potter. The eldest- he had sadly disappeared and was declared dead on the day of the attack. Now, since the youngest twin was having bad dreams about her other then.....  
  
"What is wrong with Harry child,"she whispered quickly.  
  
The girl gulped,"Dark. Their was pain and dark and....and... wind. And....and I..I...I cant feel her any more,"she sobbed and sniffed and continued,"S...She...I think she's dead!"With that said she gave a long wail.  
  
"NO!"said Arrabella flinging her arms around the small child with tears of her own,"we must get the others! Quick!"  
  
Nodding Athena gave one last quavering breath before getting a stern look and stiffening her arms fists balled up on her sides and marched with Arrablella towards the fire. She was in raged now , she would kill until her sister was avenged. For that was what she was. For only people like her could do what she was going to do. She was different.  
  
She and her brothers where not like others.  
  
She and her sisters where not like others.  
  
She was- demon. ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Swift and quick you are! Yesss. Prrressstiosss. You knowsss where it layssss. Yessss prrressstiosss. We shall getsss you back. Smelgol will getss you back. Yessss.  
  
In the dark gloomy caves that where chilled and wet lived Gollum who was angry. And what he planned was not good.  
  
He was angry at a certainty Hobbit.  
  
He was angry at those who he knew.  
  
And he wasn't angry , though, that his pressios was calling him. He was glad.  
  
"Yesss,"he hissed,"Sssmelgo sseeessss."  
  
And indeed he did see something. Something that only his eye could see.  
  
Their, in the small river that ran into a cave lake which was dark and gloomy, swirled into picture.  
  
A picture of a young woman was shown their. Red hair flared and laughing eyes twinkled. A man stood aside from her. Blue eyes and dark hair shined. Around them where many children with blue, brown, and even one black pair of eyes.  
  
But out of all of them stood out a young girls.  
  
Beautiful emerald green.  
  
"Yesss Sssmelgo seeesss."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas urged his horse forward as it almost tripped its own feet because of the harsh winds. The storm was worsening and he feared he would never would make it to Rivendell.  
  
Eldron was expecting him as for a letter had been sent for one of his kin to come quickly he , being the young elf he was, quickly suggested he go. He hadn't seen Rivendell in around a hundred years. He missed it as for he thought it the best place for a elf to be.  
  
But now he was having a hard time and getting second thoughts. Suddenly he heard a young voice. Not able to make out the words he fallowed the direction quickly as rain pelted down on his soft skin harshly and the wind seemed to try to stop him.  
  
Pushing his way though the raging storm he went over a hill just in time to see a girl be picked up by the air's angry hits and fly a foot away with a scream landing on the ground unmoving.  
  
He quickly willed his horse forward as it moane d in protest, but then stopped when a light shot and hit the girl and him.  
  
The last thing he saw was a blinding flash of emerald green and a haze of pain swept his body as he landed on the ground. Then everything went black. ~~~~~  
  
"Is every thing done?!"hissed the man.  
  
"Yes my lord,"said the other with black hair as he bowed deeply,"It has been done. The annoying brat has been token care of allowing with a meddlesome elf. They should be found dead by the elves tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good. You have actually done your job Tom. Maybe you can finely command your men to take over Rivendell then middle earth! We need that stone!"  
  
"Yes my lord,"said Tom as he cringed.  
  
"Leave,"said the man as he stroked his white bearded.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
As Tom left he sneered.  
  
'Stupid fool has no idea that 'I' will take the stone.'  
  
As Tom narrowed his eyes and closed the door behind him he had no clue that his 'master' was doing the same.  
  
"So finely the most powerful Potter is out of the way. Ha! Fool. Come out Harna. Their is work to be done."  
  
A young man- around age of 20- stepped out. He had messy black hair that went everywhere, round glass, long ears, and a muscular body.  
  
"Yes my lord. I, a Potter, will help you."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dumbldoor what shall we do! Their is evil forces moving amongst us and between the 5 worlds! What shall we do!"  
  
Dumbldoor stayed silent as the small group of people stood before him. The order had stayed on the look out wearily for a few years, and now some- allong with some Potters, where hear.  
  
Arrebella Figg held the youngest Potter twin Athena, and Remus put hands on the oldest twin boys while the youngest twin boys looked up from the floor in worry.  
  
"We shall try to contact Eldron. TO worn him to be weary."  
  
"But,"sneered a dark greasy haired man to the right corner of the room," It will take a hole two months for me to make that potion. Much less gather the supplies. We need to make haste-"  
  
"No Serverus. Be calm. Just make the potion. The Phoenix child needs to be at rest or all of the five may be destroyed!"  
  
Nodding Snape, the potions master, stalked off down the gloomy halls of Hogwarts towards the dungeons snapping at a 3ed year Ravinclaw for being out of bed then slammed his door shut.  
  
"The rest of you,"continued Dumbldoor wearily," Need to get some rest. Let the children sleep. We all have big days ahead of us. You will stay at Hogwarts."  
  
So saying he nodded them out of the room and the stalked down the stairs.  
  
"Good luck,  
  
Harry Potter." 


	7. Dark knowleg gained

* * *  
  
serena cherry," Ok I'm going to try and get some things strait though the next few chapters. Sorry I haven't up dated! I'm going to be trying to do better!  
  
Pleas review! I need some reviews!  
  
Pleas enjoy this chapter, and make as many suggestions about what you think is needed to be fixed.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"We must do something! We cant just stand here and. . . and just watch as the Potter/Evens family is destroyed!"  
  
Dumbldoor sighed as Mc. Gonnigle pleaded once again. Looking at her closely he nodded.  
  
"No we cannot watch. That is why I have sent some trusting forces to help. Their the only ones who can make it to middle earth. Us humans will have to wait till Snape is done with his potion to quickly make it their."  
  
Mc. Gonnigle could only gape at him, open mouthed and wide eyed, at the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Professor!"she breathed," you can't-"  
  
"We cant trust them Mc. Gonnigle,"he said slowly," They, after all, would never kill any of their own kind."  
  
Looking out the window she watched as the first years practiced flying on brooms, the two poor 11 year old boys from the Potter family crashing into each other.  
  
"I will be leaving then,"she slowly made her way out the door, and, unknown to her, a big black dog watched her as she left and could only gape at him at Dumbldoor before going after a brown haired wolf-man. * * * Eldron, Bilbo, Gandelf, Aragon, Awen, and Lin had not slept at all since the horrifying news of the disappearance of the young girl. No matter what way they looked at it they saw no way of Harry surviving that storm. It was now dawn, the sun splashing colors of red and gold across the sky and the only sound herd was the drops of water dripping from leaves into water down below.  
  
Gandelf grimly stood and nodded his head to them. They where all to find the child, it was only right, after all, to pay their respects.  
  
"I cant believe I didn't see it before,"Eldron whispered. Unknown to everybody their he himself had discovered something about Harry, something that no one was to know. Now the information was unneeded, for the girl was dead.  
  
"Come,"said Gandelf as he put a hand on his shoulder,"It isn't your fault. You -"  
  
"No,"said Eldron slowly his voice slightly shaky,"Not that. It is. . . that I should have recognized my. . . My own kin."  
  
Everyone looked surprised.  
  
"Y. . . Your own kin?"asked Arwen.  
  
Eldron looked to the surprised audience and mumbled,"My sisters youngest dotter." Shaking his head he made his way out of the room.  
  
~~~~Harrys P.O.V~~~~~  
  
I hold secrets that I don't even know of. I know that now, or at least I think I know, most of them. Their is magic in my veins, that is a easy one, but blurred pictures run though my head of things. Bad guys, Order of the Phoenix, Green fire, Gollum, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and. . . my uncle Eldron. Why hadn't he noticed me, even though I myself hadn't him? Had he forgotten about me?  
  
I shake my head. My head hurts way too much to be thinking like this!  
  
Theirs a ringing in my ears and all around me is green. Green green and more green! It can bore a person to no end even though it is my favorite color!  
  
My arms and legs feel numb my hole body tingly. Man this is just. . . well I have a feeling this is bad. Ok we already got that one down. Ok now I have to stop fighting with myself!  
  
Evening out my breath I rub my ears from the ringing that is bothering them. Why dose things happen to be such as this?  
  
I see things again. Their, a man, no mix bread like myself, who is most likely more Hylian then I, stands before the dark Lord, Voldemort, who he himself bows down to Saurron. I can feel he is most likely stronger, but why not destroy him? Isn't that what he wishes? I look to the mix-bread boy again. He. . . I cant believe who he is. My own kin! He is working for the one who had so shamelessly spilled our father and mothers blood! He who had hunt many Potters down until their is so few that it only is based on close relations to this family! He who had also made it so their was many years of torment and pain back home. Now I know it. He betrayed us, my sisters, my brothers, my cousin, and. . .me.  
  
Blinking I try to keep hot stinging tears back as a lump makes its way to my thought. I'm seeing horrible things now. Destruction, war, pain, blood. Fire.  
  
Why am I seeing these things?  
  
I blink again as a familiar face invades my vision. A face that has been fuzzily kept in my memory. Blue eyes that shine like stares and golden blond hair slowly wades together to make a face of my old friend.  
  
"Melody?"my voice is but a croak, gee my speech is getting bad! I sound like one of those sad old guys on those stupid movies! How can this be though? She. . .she was dead for around two years! She couldn't of lived.  
  
No. I see her kneeling to the dark lord. How could she?  
  
Slowly everything go's black. How could this happen? Is this just a dream?  
  
I slowly sink to my knees, my hands clamped tightly over my tearing eyes, as I cry in frustration, fear, and sadness.  
  
Their is the sound of some one walking, as if on boots or high heels. I know because my aunt always put on shoes like that when some one was coming over.  
  
Lifting my head I look with fear at the newcomer. She's tall, and has black robs a hood pulled back so I can see flowing black hair and hollow black eyes, pale skin stretched across her bones, and ruby red lips twisted into a sneer.  
  
"Why hello child,"she snorts,"and what has made thee comith into my domain? Oh yes. A hit on the head and a pierced lung."  
  
I cock my head to the side. This seemed to amuse her though.  
  
"Why child I see thee has no clue of where thy is,"I nod and she holds a staff that I just notice. It is long and shinning of dark gold, a orb at the top with a round hoop of mettle around it which hold four large hoops."Why child you're between worlds. That is, the two world so life and death. You are at the crossing , child, and it is my decision for thy's fate. Of course thee may not like my choice because,"she smiled,"I myself am lady death. Or, to you, the grim reaper."  
  
My breath comes out in short gasps. I get up and start running away, far behind me I hear her voice,"You cannot run child! I shall get thee!"  
  
As if on cue the wind picks up. Oh no not the wind riding game again!  
  
I hear, as if they where ghosts them self's, women singing hauntingly,"  
  
"Ergo, oceanus, maritimus,"  
  
I almost trip over my own feet as I feel wet hot liquid on my feet slowly growing going up my legs. I look down, in the darkness I can see the blood of many, washing over me trying to trap me.  
  
I scream as a wave splash's over me.  
  
"ergo opacare, matutinus, ergo "  
  
I cough as blood gets in my mouth a sick metallic taste filling my sinuses. How could this happen? My eyes tear. I don't want to die. I don't what the blood of many to dirty my sole.  
  
"septentrio, meridies, ergo occidens et orientis, ergo"  
  
I trip, cough, and keep running. Running. That's the only thing I can do. The bloody river is now to my hips.  
  
"Pleas,"I'm pleading my breaths coming out in small pants,"Pleas. . .somebody help!"  
  
"oceanus, maritimus, opacare, matutinus, septentrio, meridies, occidens et orientis, ergo"  
  
Rain is starting to fall, not water but only more blood. Up ahead theirs light! But now that the blood is up to my chest I don't think I can make it! Yet I still wad though the sickening substance.  
  
"terra, stella, hiems et aestas,"  
  
I'm almost to the door so of the light. Blood is now up to my chin. The women's singing are getting more harsher, more louder. My ears hurt. Make them stop!  
  
I can hear her laughing. The grim reaper lady. She is telling me I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to live. I know she's right but my body fights still just to just brush up against the light. "ergo autumnus et tempus vernum, ergo radius solis et umbra, ignis, aqua caelum, luna, terra, stella, hierns et aestas, autumnus et tempus vernum..." I fall as my vision is blinded by the light that I have just missed by a finger. Pain pain and more pain. I notice that I have swallowed blood that has went passed my nose.  
  
I'm not alive any more, how can I be.  
  
I didn't make it to the light.  
  
With one last ounce of strangth I jump above the blood yelling.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
Landing back in the pool I aloud myself to stop breathing, moving, and to stop living.  
  
"tempus vernum..." * * *  
  
"Do you think she will die?"  
  
A woman with black Hair, black robes, and black wings says her sharp teeth gleaming in the morning light as her red blue rimmed eyes stare at a older mane equal to her appearance.  
  
"I do not know,"he said as he passed though a nether cloud,"but from all the way up here we should see them."  
  
Suddenly the woman gasped and pointed grimly down below her black tail twitching with nervousness. Their was a man picking up a limp girl, he had blond hair, long ears, and soft sad blue eyes.  
  
"Harry,"the man swooped down.  
  
"That is a light elf,"hissed the woman in discussed. She, like many other dark elves, disliked the light elf species. Maybe it was because they weren't considered evil and hunted as the dark elves where.  
  
"No matter Fayonn,"he said. He looked behind him momentarily to where the woman was swooping down to the ground with him,"we shall take the girl with us. If needed we will first go to 'their' territory."  
  
The woman's face became disgusted but she nodded. Opening their bat like wings more the slowly landed to the ground. The elf gasped in surprise and grabbed a dagger.  
  
"Who are you?"he was protectively putting the girl to the ground and stood in front of her.  
  
"We are of the dark elves. We have came to help the girl,"Fayonn said.  
  
Before anything else could happen two more people swooped down, two others suddenly appearing out of no where, and one suddenly popping out of the ground with three slowly flitting over to them.  
  
"Aaaa shit!"hissed the man before a burning fire light came rushing to them.  
Serena cherry," OK I know this is confusing but I'll exsplain it a little. It starts out with Dumbldoor exsplaining to Mc.Gonnigle that he has sent some 'non human' people to find Harry. Then it swichs over to Eldron who has just figured out that Harry is his sisters dotter. I have a perfect exsplanation in a nother chapter why he didn't reconize her. Then it go's to Harry, in her own P.O.V. She's mainly running from death it self and is slowly dieing. Then it swich's to some strangers who are talking about her. PLEAS REVIEW OR I WILL JUST TAKE THIS STORY DOWN! If you have any questions Pleas ask them and I will answer best I can in the next chapter.  
  
Seeyah~ serena cherry~ 


	8. Sorry ppls

Lin3 here. I'm just informing you all that I have stopped this horrible story. I am now goin' to redo it. Also I happend to have got the first chapter of the redo out and the new title is Harry Potter and the Elves of Middle earth. Also might I suggest reading Harry Potter and the Elves of Rivendell? I've gotten a few reviews and I am thinking that it is going to turn out way better then this! Well c'z U'z Later! 


End file.
